miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo Agreste
1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |-| 4 = '''Hugo Raphael Agreste '''is one of the main characters featured in Miraculous: Celestial Guardians. A brilliant yet ego-driven child prodigy who is the youngest child among the Agreste children. Thanks to his vast genius, he acts the Guardians' communication guru, providing crucial details and information towards the heroes either from home or from school. .... Appearance General Appearance = ... |-| Civilian Identity = .... |-| As Sticky Fingers = .... Background .... Personality Hugo is a brilliant yet egocentric young boy. He shows a thirst for being #1 when it comes to his academics, genuinely discarding any opportunities of a break just for the sake of acing whatever assignments or exams he has in his workload. He occasionally brags about whatever high grades he achieved not just to his classmates, but to his family as well, receiving praise from his parents, while earning annoyed groans from his older siblings. The same is applied when their friends also hear a bit of the young genius' constant swagger. He still maintains that sense of arrogance and pride when participating a skirmish in a game of paintball, but a stroke of determination is added to his usual nature that drives him to his limits in earning victory not just to add more fuel to his inflated ego, but to give his fellow teammates a taste of how being the winners feel like. He takes pride in his skills of technology that he refuses to engage in the demands of others unless they are of considerable status, such as fixing the sound system during Mayor Bourgeois speech or assisting his would-be mentor, Max Kanté. Hugo gets irked at the sight of someone mishandling anything... Powers & Abilities General Attributes = *Genius-Level Intellect: Hugo's bread and butter is his mind. He is responsible in acting as the team's mission control in providing them detailed information about certain places they are unfamiliar with, the type of creatures the Yumas were based on, guiding them to circumvent through enemy lines, and given enough time, point out an enemy's weak spots. The young boy's vast intuitive aptitude motivated him into creating wide assortment of inventions which earned him numerous awards, but that alone did not shorten the duration of how long said inventions were being made. It took him a year and seven months in restoring the broken Whale and Dolphin Miraculous using cutting-edge digital means. **Engineering Proficiency: Hugo is incredibly skilled when it comes to constructing gadgets, be it for his own personal entertainment or to give the heroes a helping hand. This trait enabled the creation of the blaster which would serve as Hugo's transformation device that uses his Miraculous. *Marksmanship: Hugo is also an experienced marksman, honing his sharpshooting skills in his time on a paintball match. He once used a slingshot with clear precision to knock a can of soda away from his brother's hand, much to his great infuriation of what he did. |-| As Sticky Fingers = Láspikinesis (via Prometheus Reptilia) .... *Sticky Bomb: .... *Trick Slime: .... *Harpoon: .... Surface Scaling .... Underwater Adaptation .... Fear The Unknown .... Trivia *Hugo is the only Guardian to have his tranformation phrase use the French variation, as he wants something classy and elegant. *Hugo, in contrast to his superior technological understanding, does not fully understand biological science, especially when it deals with the human body. Category:Miraculous: Celestial Guardians Category:Miraculous holder Category:Male Category:Superhero